Under the Desk
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Harry was told to meet with Dumbledore at 10:00, but Harry needed to talk to someone about something, so he went an hour early. Dumbledore wasn't expecting Harry so early and finds himself in quite a predicament. Harry knows his professor is adding odd, but he would never had guessed Dumbledore had someone under the desk. (Sexual Content)


Harry walked towards Dumbledore's office, he said the password and stood still and bored on the steps as the eagle turned, ascending up the tower to Professor Dumbledore's grand office. The golden eagle came to a stop and Harry walked forward slowly and quietly. He thought about knocking first but the note Dumbledore had left told him to let himself in.

So that's what Harry did.

He slowly took a hold of the cold, brass door handle and pulled it down, with very little noise. He walked inside and closed the door behind him and he walked forward. To his surprise, Dumbledore was asleep, or so Harry first thought?

Dumbledore was sat at his desk, with his hands resting behind his head and his head falling back, at first Harry thought the professor had dozed off, although he could clearly see a smile upon Dumbledore's face. Harry straightened his glasses, stood with his hands behind his back and deliberately coughed.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open, he let out a gasp of shock and threw his body forward until he slammed against the desk and was still. He knocked over half of the contents upon his desk in this process and was then hurrying to pick them up.

"Oh, H-harry! My boy," Dumbledore said in an out of breath voice. He picked up his golden pocket watch, "I-I wasn't expecting you until 10:00?"

"I know, professor." Harry sighed, walking forward towards the desk. "But I-"

"Oh stop there!" Dumbledore gasped, his hand came out to stop Harry. "Just pull the chair back and sit there, don't come any closer. Not...um, not too well over here and I wouldn't hope for you to catch my cold, you seem to have too much time in the Hospital Wing as it is." He chuckled, but Harry could clearly hear the nervousness in his professor's voice? He obeyed carefully.

_Hmmm?_ Harry thought.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said, "Anyway, I felt that I needed to speak with someone, about something and you were the only one I thought I should come to."

"Come to me…yes." Dumbledore said slowly, his eyes droopy. "W-What's the matter, my boy?" Although before Harry could respond, Dumbledore jumped in his seat, his hands grabbed the sides of his wooden chair tightly and a wide smile crossed his face, trying to hide something. Harry was sure he heard a bang against the wood of the desk just then, but what? Dumbledore's knee probably.

"Anything the matter?" Harry asked his professor, cautiously.

"Nope. Nope. Very, _very_ good here, Potter. Do go on."

"Well, professor, I'm worried about my mind."

"Your mind?" Dumbledore replied in a whisper.

"Yes," Harry replied. Dumbledore moved closer to his desk, until all of below the waist was deep out of sight. "Lately I've been having a lot of dreams, and all of them include Voldemort, Death Eaters, and many of my friends being killed."

"That…sounds terrible." Dumbledore replied, letting his eyes close.

"It is, and there is nothing I can do about it. I've tried taking potions to stop the dreams but they don't work. I've been losing sleep, and I'm always tired,"

"Mmm." Dumbledore replied with a nod.

"And my scar, professor. I've tried everything you've given me, all the potions, all the creams and stuff like that, it doesn't work. If anything they irritate me,"

"Yes…"

"They burn, physically as well as in my mind,"

"Oh. Oh yes," Dumbledore gasped, his head falling back.

"A-And…" Harry couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, what the hell was wrong with Dumbledore? Maybe this illness he has is affecting him? He didn't know but he did know it was creeping him out. Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles and his eyes were wide in amazement.

"Yes? Harry?" Dumbledore urged, and every few seconds he'd gasp, and grab the table. "Oh god." Dumbledore then muttered to himself. But Harry went on.

"In these dreams, professor. When I see Voldemort, I am happy to see him? When I watch him slaughtering those I love? It feels so good?"

"Oh yes. Mmm. I understand. It feels soooo good."

"I'm scared, sir. I feel like Voldemort is growing, getting bigger by the minute."

"Yes, he's getting bigger. So big." he panted.

"H-He's getting closer!" Harry exclaimed, full of utter panic and worry.

"Closer…Closer…So close!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"He's going to come!" Harry cried.

"Going to cum!" Dumbledore yelled with glee. Suddenly Harry watched as his professor let his entire body go rigged for a second before falling limp, his arms, which had been grasping the wooden desk and chair as if he were holding on for dear life, now hung on the surface, flat. Like Harry's arm when all the bones had been taken by Gilderoy Lockhart in his second year.

Dumbledore's head fell back, to rest on the frame of his chair, his glasses were sliding down his face and his mouth hung open in awe. Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry, trying to act as normal as he possibly could although that was becoming a near impossible task.

Harry freaked out more than ever, just got to his feet.

"Thanks for listening?" and he hurried from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Dumbledore sat there for a few seconds, before he chuckled tiredly.

"That was a close one." Dumbledore said as he pushed his chair back a few feet, revealing that between the creases of his roves his throbbing erection had been freed and his cum now dribbled down the head and the shaft.

"That. It. Was." Said another voice and Dumbledore watched as Severus Snape got up from his hands and knees from under the desk, straightened his robes and used his tongue to lick away the dribble of Dumbledore's cum from his lips.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys, this idea literally came to me ten minutes ago, and I found it too funny, I had to write it down as a one shot. I just found the idea of Dumbledore, trying to hide the fact he was getting a blowjob, from Harry hilarious. So I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
